rockstarfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Lance Vance
Lance Vance is the main protagonist of the Lance Vance films from the 1974 film Lance Vance, the 1977 film Lance Vance 2, the 1980 film Lance Vance 3, the 1981 film Lance Vance 4, the 1983 film Lance Vance 5, the 1984 film Lance Vance 6, the 1986 film Lance Vance 7, the 1987 film Lance Vance 8, the 1988 film Lance Vance 9, the 1990 film Lance Vance 10, the 1991 film Lance Vance 11, the 1992 film Lance Vance 12, the 1995 film Lance Vance 13, the 1996 film Lance Vance 14, the 1997 film Lance Vance 15, the 1998 film Lance Vance 16, the 1999 film Lance Vance 17, the 2000 film Lance Vance 18, the 2001 film Lance Vance 19, the 2002 film Lance Vance 20, the 2006 film Lance Vance 21, the 2007 film Lance Vance 22, the 2008 film Lance Vance 23, the 2010 film Lance Vance 24 and the 2012 film Lance Vance 25 and the 1975 TV Series Lance Vance in 25 seasons from Season 1 (1975), Season 2 (1976), Season 3 (1977), Season 4 (1978), Season 5 (1979), Season 6 (1980), Season 7 (1981), Season 8 (1982), Season 9 (1983), Season 10 (1984), Season 11 (1985), Season 11 (1986), Season 12 (1987), Season 13 (1988), Season 14 (1989), Season 15 (1990), Season 16 (1991), Season 17 (1992), Season 18 (1993), Season 19 (1994), Season 20 (1995), Season 21 (1996), Season 22 (1997), Season 23 (1998), Season 24 (1999) and Season 25 (1999) and the video games called Lance Vance (1972 Video Game), Lance Vance 2 (1973 Video Game), Lance Vance 3 (1974 Video Game), Lance Vance 4 (1975 Video Game), Lance Vance 5 (1976 Video Game), Lance Vance 6 (1977 Video Game), Lance Vance 7 (1978 Video Game), Lance Vance 8 (1979 Video Game), Lance Vance 9 (1980 Video Game), Lance Vance 10 (1981 Video Game), Lance Vance 11 (1982 Video Game), Lance Vance 12 (1983 Video Game), Lance Vance 13 (1984 Video Game), Lance Vance 14 (1985 Video Game), Lance Vance 15 (1986 Video Game), Lance Vance 16 (1987 Video Game), Lance Vance 17 (1988 Video Game), Lance Vance 18 (1989 Video Game), Lance Vance 19 (1990 Video Game), Lance Vance 20 (1991 Video Game), Lance Vance 21 (1992 Video Game), Lance Vance 22 (1993 Video Game), Lance Vance 23 (1994 Video Game), Lance Vance 24 (1995 Video Game) and Lance Vance 25 (1996 Video Game). He is the main tritagonist in the 1984 film Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories (1984), the 1986 film Grand Theft Auto: Vice City (1986 Film), Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas (1992 Film), Grand Theft Auto: Ventures Venturas (1996 Film), Grand Theft Auto (1997 Film), Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories (1998 Film), Grand Theft Auto 2 (1999 Film), Grand Theft Auto Playboy Life (1999 Film), Grand Theft Auto: Danger Zone (1999 film), Grand Theft Auto Advance (2000 Film) and Grand Theft Auto III (2001 Film). He is the secondary antagonist of the 2002 video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. He is the main tritagonist of the 2006 video game Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. He is a minor character and a minor antagonist in GTA III: Part II Mission Appearances Grand Theft Auto: Vice City *In the Beginning... *Back Alley Brawl *Guardian Angels *Phnom Penh' 86 *Supply & Demand *Death Row *Rub Out (Boss) *Shakedown (Boss) *Bar Brawl (Boss) *Cop Land (Boss) *Hit The Courier *Cap the Collector (Post-mission Phone Call) *Keep Your Friends Close... (Betrayal/Killed) Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories *Truck Stop (Post mission pager message) *Jive Drive *The Audition (Boss) *Money for Nothing *Caught as an Act (Boss) *Leap and Bound *The Bum Deal *Snitch Hitch (Boss) *From Zero to Hero (Boss) *Brawn of the Dead (Boss) *Blitzkrieg (Boss) *The Mugshot Longshot *Hostile Takeover (Post-mission pager message) *Turn On, Tune In, Bug Out (Boss) *Taking the Fall (Boss) *White Lies (Boss) *Where it Hurts Most (Boss) *Home's on the Range (Post-mission pager message) *Steal the Deal *Burning Bridges *Blitzkrieg Strikes Again (Boss) *Domo Arigato Domestoboto *Lost and Found (Boss) *Light My Pyre (Boss) *Last Stand Grand Theft Auto III: Part II *Donald's Give (Died from old age)